1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lever-type connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lever-type connector has a housing and a lever rotatably mounted on the housing. The lever can be rotated from an initial position where the lever-type connector begins mating with a mating connector to a final position where the lever-type connector is fully connected with the mating connector. Operation efficiency is improved by releasably holding the lever at an initial position while the lever-type connector is transported to a location where the lever-type connector is connected with the mating connector.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 6-275360 discloses a lever-type connector with a torsion coil spring in the housing. One lock arm extends from a coiled portion of the torsion spring and engages the housing and another lock arm engages a retainer. The lever is held temporarily at the initial position by the resilient force of the coiled portion. However, the use of the torsion coil spring increases the number of required parts.
The present invention was developed in view of these inefficiencies, and an object of the invention is to reduce the number of parts in a lever-type connector.